Blaze
is the main character and protagonist in Blaze and the Monster Machines. Blaze is Axle City's greatest hero and the champion of the racetrack! Fast and fearless, he's an unbeatable racer with explosive power thanks to his "Blazing Speed"! And Blaze can think fast too! He's got serious scientific know-how and the ability to transform into almost any kind of vehicle or machine. From a maglev train to a high-powered wrecking ball crane, if you can engineer it, Blaze can become it! Biography Blaze was introduced in the first episode, Blaze of Glory, along with his driver AJ. The two are practicing their tricks when upon using Blazing Speed, they accidentally ran into some falling rocks and were diverted off-course. Discovering Axle City and the Monster Dome, he meets Gabby the mechanic, as well as the other Monster Machines: Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg, as well as the cheating Crusher and his goofy sidekick Pickle. When trying to stop Crusher after trapping the Monster Machines in Trouble Bubbles which carry them away from the Monster Machine World Championship, he gets caught in a bubble himself and is taken to a desert. Blaze proceeded to rescue and befriend the Monster Machines one by one, getting past Crusher's cheats and returning to the Monster Dome. When he wishes them luck, he is invited to participate in the race, making it his first race ever. He races with them, and when Crusher gets ahead, he uses his Blazing Speed to overtake him and win, thus winning the trophy and fulfilling his dream of becoming a Monster Machine racer. Blaze continued to have many more adventures later on, whether it was to win a race, help a friend, finish a task, or other reasons. Viewer Interaction Blaze will frequently speak to the viewer at home throughout the episode. Usually at the start, he would introduce himself and AJ, as well as anyone else who is present. He would then explain what is going on at the moment. At times throughout the episode, Blaze would ask the viewer to participate in helping him solve a problem or accomplish a task. In most problems, Blaze will ask a question, either a "yes"/"no" opinion or deciding on a choice, and the viewer is expected to shout out the answer. He may also ask the viewer to do something with him, such as counting up or down to a specific number or shouting out a specific phrase. Blaze will also explain about the episode's STEM topic to the viewer once it is first mentioned, and will remind them about such throughout the episode. Personality Blaze is kindhearted, loyal, and brave. He's usually in a good mood and is willing to help others in need. Whenever a problem is called to hand, Blaze would be serious and think of how to solve it, usually with viewer interaction. However, there are moments where Blaze would feel shocked or exasperated, such as when Crusher cheats or whenever he comes upon something terrible. Despite this, he manages to stay calm and get it done. Blaze rarely gets upset or angry throughout the show, usually he would show anger and annoyance to Crusher whenever he cheats or steals something. He used full-on anger for the first time in Stuntmania!, when he scolds Crusher for kicking Darington out of the titular event and sets out to find him. He was also angry when fighting over things with Crusher in The Driving Force and The Great Animal Crown, though just out of determination rather than sheer anger. He also showed actual sadness for the first time in Truckball Team-Up, when he returns to AJ and Gabby after finding out he cannot compete in the Truckball tournament without a team. Blaze can also be scared from time to time, mostly when he sees Crusher use one of his inventions to stop him or when attacked by a specific animal, such as bighorns or grizzly bears. Like before, he doesn't panic as much and calms down, finding a way to get past the obstacle and continue on his task. Appearance Blaze has the appearance of a topless monster truck. He is painted dull orange-red with gold lining on his hood filter. He has dark blue eyes, which set him apart from the other vehicles which have black ones. He has four foglamps on his roof edge, red springs on his dampers, and his signature flame emblem on either side of his doors and on his steering wheel. His tires have flame designs on the treadmarks, and have red/gold hubcaps. He also has a spoiler tucked into his middle back, which flips up when his Blazing Speed is in use. Late into Season 3, Blaze gained taillights on his bumper, gold lining on the upper and lower edges of his framework, and lost the yellow lining on his spoiler. Powers and abilities Racing and driving Blaze is really good at driving and racing, which he demonstrates in every episode. He can drive on his own or with the assistance of AJ. Prior to the start of the series, he wasn't a racer yet and dreamed of becoming one. He got his wish in Blaze of Glory when he was asked to race with the other Monster Machines. Blaze can also do tricks and stunts in mid-air. When he sees a ramp, he'll jump right off it and either do a flip or spin roll. His jumping is also used to reach really high platforms like in Trouble at the Truck Wash when he got the last water sprayer. In several episodes, Blaze is shown to drive or at least bounce off of walls. In Trouble at the Truck Wash, he briefly rides on the piano setup of the music store. Blazing Speed Blazing Speed is Blaze's signature power, which allows him to go super fast. When running low on time, he would deploy the special engine from his rear bumper as it fires up; it is activated upon shouting "Let's Blaze!". Once activated, he would go faster than normal for a short time before returning to normal speed. Usually Blaze would use Blazing Speed alone, but starting from Race to the Top of the World, sometimes other characters would be infused with Blazing Speed so they can go super fast with him. Blazing Speed is the only time Blaze's spoiler is visable, as it pops out whenever the engine is deployed to reduce air resistance when it's in action. Blaze can also use Blazing Speed to do certain tasks. In Cake-tastrophe!, he uses Blazing Speed to clean up the baker bots' messes at warp speed in the Axle City Garage and at the park. In Race to the Top of the World, Blazing Speed is used to increase the speed of his rock platform to bring its momentum up to 20. In Treasure Track, he uses Blazing Speed to dig for the treasure really fast. Transformations Blaze can transform into various other vehicles and artifacts to get through a specific problem at hand. When Blaze is unable to get past a specific obstacle, AJ would mention another vehicle or artifact that could solve the problem. An interface will then appear, and Blaze would request help from the viewer to shout out the names of the parts he needs to transform. Usually he would require three parts, though on occasion he uses two or four. When all the parts have been constructed, he would shout, "I'm a/an (name of transformation) Monster Machine!", jump in the air, spin around, and transform as he lands. After solving the problem, he returns to normal, though there are some occasions he would remain transformed throughout the remainder of the scene or episode. Starting in Animal Island, Blaze might send his transformation magic to another Monster Machine to help them transform. Music Blaze has an awesome singing voice, as shown several times throughout the series. Usually he would sing offscreen in a duet with AJ, whenever the two start their adventure or demonstrate the episode's STEM theme via a montage, though there are moments where he does sing onscreen on occasion. He can also play the electric guitar, as shown in Truck Rangers when he used his own music to stop Crusher's Robo-Bear from stealing the Super Bravery badge. Lassoing Blaze learned how to lasso from Starla in Cattle Drive. On his first lesson, he was really good at twirling the rope once he started, and once ready to lasso, he would have to shout "yee-haw!"; however, this phrase isn't needed as much later on. Relationships Coming soon. Other links :Blaze's Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by Blaze Category:Monster Trucks Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists